


Jet Black Hearts 2.04: Lindsey

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: WhenLindseyhad thought she'd pay for cheating, she didn't imagine this.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 2.04: Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.04, "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things."

The thing of it was, Lindsey hadn't even really _liked_ Matt all that much. Like, he was cute, sure, but she'd always gone for taller guys. Leaner, maybe. But it had been a while, and Matt was there, as was the tequila.

She hadn't been close to Angela, either, which was the only reason the thing with Matt had happened. Or that's what she told herself, anyway.

***

Lindsey couldn't break the lease, which _sucked_. Angela's dad, who was broken but sweet, offered to cover a couple of months, but she turned it down. She could have used rent, but given all of _everything_ , she didn't want to deal with almost literal blood money.

Luckily, there was never a shortage of grad students who had broken up with their partners before the semester ended. To minimize uncomfortable questions, Lindsey headed over to the STEM side of the campus, where funding was plentiful and nobody had known Angela personally.

And, bonus, Marina from Forest Sciences was a stress baker.

***

The next time Lindsey brought a guy home, they made out on the porch. She was about to pull him inside when she saw a flash of white and gray beyond his shoulder. _Angela?_

Lindsey pushed him away and didn't call him again.


End file.
